Yours Sincerely, Someone Secret
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Yeah, Valentine's day is here. A commercial event if you ask Midori, but that's only because no one ever left her anything. Okay, one of the worst summaries ever written, but deal with it. Rated T because of some swearing.


**Yeah! I finished this fifteen minutes before midnight! So it's still a Valentine's fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or something like that in any way, you understand?**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Nishiki x Midori | Yours sincerely, someone secret**

* * *

A girl with red hair was staring at the notice board that hung in the hallways. Then she growled.

"What are you looking at, Midori-chan?" a sweet voice asked.

Midori turned around with a grumpy expression and pointed towards the notice on the board. Akane followed Midori's stretched arm until her eyes fell on the piece of paper.

"Oh? A notice about the offer of bringing roses around for Valentine's day? Why are you so angry about that?" Akane was half and half already in dreamland.

"I'm not angry on the whole roses thing, per se. I just think that Valentine's day is a bunch of commercial crap." Midori glared at the notice. Akane chuckled softly. Midori then turned her attention to the chestnut-haired girl.

"So will you be doing something for that stupid day?"

Akane stopped with smiling and stared towards the ground, clasping her pink camera tightly.

"I see." Midori smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Run along and write it already."

Akane looked up with both a surprised expression and a small blush on her face.

"O-okay." and with that the girl hurried off. Midori's smile then turned into a grumpy expression again. Why was tomorrow of all days Valentine's day? And why did so many people bother to do something about it. It was just some commercial event. Well maybe if you actually had a boy- or girlfriend it would be fun, but otherwise it all but forced people to let their love for someone out in the open and if you liked a popular person you would be in some real trouble. And then if you wrote your feelings down on some card or bought chocolate it would still be the question if your love would actually be answered.

"Tch." Midori looked out of the window. _No more thinking about tomorrow. Just forget about the whole stupid event._ With that thought Midori nodded and marched off to her next lesson.

* * *

The next day she tried her best to ignore the lovey-dovey couples on her way to school, but to no avail. They were just everywhere. She all but run onto the school grounds, but what she found there was no better. Everyone was talking about the chocolates they bought for 'that special someone' or if they had already received something.

Disgusted Midori walked to her locker. She glared at a couple of girls that passed by, chatting happily about all the gifts they had prepared to give to a certain ace striker. When she opened her locker something fell out. She blinked a couple of times then picked it up. She looked around to see some guy smirking around the corner, because he made some 'awesome' joke, but there was no one. She returned her attention to the letter and then opened it.

_'Dear Midori,_

_I know you hate everything about this day, but I had to give it a try. No matter how much you complain you'll come to like it eventually. You know, you're such a grumpy, old man every now and then, and you can complain about everything, but I guess that is what I like about you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Someone secret.'_

Midori stared at it. _Was that.. a love letter? If it was, why insult me as a grumpy, old man?_ She shook her head. _No. I do not participate in this stupid day!_ And with that she threw the letter back in her locker and pulled her books out. Then, she marched to her first lesson.

* * *

During her second lesson of the day some people from the school board strode in. They had a bunch of roses with them. She couldn't care less though, so she kept staring out of the window. That was, until her name was suddenly called out. Her head snapped to the other side and she nearly fell off her chair when an entire basket of roses was placed on her table. She stared at them together with the entire class.

"I thought you didn't like Valentine's day?" Akane looked at her with a questioning look.

"I-I don't." Midori muttered as she let her eyes slide across the roses. Then she saw another card tied to the roses. Taking a deep breath, ignoring both the class their stares and her own blush, she took the card from the dozen of roses.

_'Dear Midori,_

_I forgot to tell you that I would be bothering you with presents the entire day. Just so you know. Oh and, Midori? Please don't throw these roses away. They weren't that cheap, you know._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Someone secret.'_

Midori's face was getting as red as her hair, so she his her head behind the roses. _Goddammit_._ Why am I blushing like this. It wasn't as if there was some breathtaking confession in it. So why this feeling?_

* * *

She managed to get through the third and fourth hour without anything embarrassing happening, but then there was the lunch break. Midori opened her locker warily and let out a deep sigh when nothing out of the ordinary was in it. _Just two more hours. Then I can go home and watch television. Nothing Valentine-ish. _She nodded as to give herself courage and then left for her and Akane's usual eating spot. On a bench at the side of the court. It had a view over the soccer field, which was a must for Akane, and it was rather peaceful, which Midori preferred over the crowded areas. But the moment she reached the bench she started regretting it. Akane was sitting there, all right, but she was holding something in her hands that Midori started disliking the moment she saw it.

"Is that for Shindou?" Midori asked as she plopped down next to the chestnut-haired girl. Akane shook her head and a small smile came on her face.

"It's for you, Midori-chan."

"What? You're in this conspiracy too, Akane?" Midori glared at the girl. Akane just chuckled and shook her head again.

"No, it lay here as I came here. This lay on top of it." She held out a little note. Midori snatched the paper from her hands.

_'Dear Midori,_

_Am I tiring you yet? Bet I am. Sorry for all this secrecy, but you're so dense otherwise. Here are some chocolates to cool you down. One last thing. Could you maybe come to the gym after your final lessons? Number 102. There's one last thing I have to do with you. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Someone secret.'_

Midori stared at the paper, not knowing if she should feel angry for being called dense, flustered for the nice tone that lie in the words, or curious for that one last thing that was going to happen after two more hours. _Wait, what? Why do I even want to.. go? I hate this day and yet.._ Midori sighed and shook her head.

* * *

And so the lessons seemed to go slower than normal. As Midori impatiently ticked with her pen on the table, one hand under her head while staring out of the window, her thoughts unwillingly went to who this 'secret someone' was. When the sixth hour finally ended, Midori slowly got to her feat. She said an absentminded goodbye to Akane and then walked in such a slow pace towards the gym that even a turtle would be faster than her. She stopped when she reached the big doors. She stared at the little plate which said 'gymnasium 102' and then opened the door.

She walked towards the middle of the room and gazed around, but she saw no one. _So a joke after all.. I can't believe it._ Midori wanted to hit herself. Then she noticed something laying at her feat. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed the little letter that lay there. She picked it up and started reading.

_'Dear Midori,_

_Thanks for actually coming. I never expected that, seeing as you hate Valentine's day and such. And yet you're here. So I guess I did a job well done. Now about this last thing. It's ehm.. kinda stupid to ask you such a thing, but.. would you like to dance?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Someone secret.'_

"D-dance? No way." Midori shook her head. She had blurted it out before she could stop herself. She stared a little longer at the letter before shaking her head again and then turning around. But when she did that she almost bumped into someone. She backed away and nearly fell over, but she managed to keep her balance. _What the.. _She looked up and her jaw nearly dropped onto the floor.

"Nishiki!?"

He stood there, scratching the back of his head and staring off awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, no. You're not the one.." Midori didn't know what to say.

"Uhm.. yeah.. I am." He swallowed and then looked her in the eye.

"Well, you can go to hell if you think that I will dance with you." Midori did her best to shoot him a glare, but it wasn't exactly working since she was blushing like mad.

"I knew you'd say that." His voice suddenly was full of confidence.

"Then why did you ask? No, wait. Never mind. I don't want to know. I'm leaving." She wanted to strode past him, but he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"N-Nishiki!? W-what d-do you think you're doi-" Midori started protesting as he pulled her against his chest and placed his other hand against the back of her head so she couldn't escape.

"Like I said. I _have _to do this. I uhm.. love you. So would you mind to just.. dance a little with me?" He smiled, a small blush on his cheeks, while Midori became as red as a tomato.

"F-fine." She then muttered and let him swivel her around the room.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, in a good way, he let go of her.

"Now, was that so bad?" Nishiki asked, that little blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Y-yes." She took a deep breath. "Because I hate dancing."

"Oh.."

"But.. I didn't really mind dancing with.. you, per se." She said that to the ground.

"Thank goodness."

Midori's head snapped up. Nishiki let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought I had completely screwed up. I'm not really good in these kind of things." He scratched the back of his head.

"W-well, I kinda.. liked it, so you don't have to worry about that." She managed a little smile despite still feeling a little embarrassed. He smiled back.

"Okay. So what do you want for next Valentine's day?"

"Wha-? N-nothing. Never do anything like this ever again, you understand!?"

"Sure, sure."

"I mean it, Nishiki!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nishikiiiiii!"

* * *

**Fin~**

**Ending was for my own satisfaction. **

**Anyway, I saw a picture of them dancing together like I described in here and bam! I got inspiration! **

**Anyone in for a review?**


End file.
